Forgotten Memories
by Raider2014
Summary: What happened between Rose and Scorpius that caused him to move on? Caused him to shatter Rose's heart like she had done so many times to him? Rated T for some inappropriate (sexual) references and cursing. ONE - SHOT Prequel to The Captain's Rose


I OWN NOTHING! It's just a little prequel one shot, in the same universe as my _The Captain's Rose_. It's BEFORE Rose gets sent to the Marvel Universe, and still in school...

There will be something that those who have read my _The Captain's Rose_ will recognize, and yes I had to put in this. :)

All characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" The Fiery Red Headed fifth year Ravenclaw girl screamed at the brown haired boy. She wore a beautiful royal blue ballgown, silver stud earrings with sapphire blue stones instead of diamonds. Her hair was beautiful curls. Tears streamed down her face, he had broken her heart, rage filled Scorpius as he watched the scene unfold. Collin Hearting had broken Rose's heart for the third time, and this time it was in front of everyone at the Remembrance Ball. She shoved the other Ravenclaw Fifth Year away and ran. Scorpius watched her, along with everyone else in the Ballroom, watched her run from the room in tears. He watched the Scumbag, Collin, follow her trying to get her to turn around. Almost as soon as the two left the ball started up again, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy slinked out of the Ballroom.

He headed towards the Ravenclaw Tower, but froze when heard Rose crying and it seemed as if she was fighting with someone. He heard her beg for who ever it was to stop. He rounded the corner to find Collin trapping Rose in a corner. Scorpius grabbed Collin by the shoulder and pulled him away with a growl. "Who do you think-" Collin started but his eyes went wide when he saw Scorpius, who stood a foot taller than him with broader shoulders and his grey-green eyes filled with anger.

"What do I think I'm doing? I should ask you the same." Scorpius growled out as he shoved the brown haired boy away from Rose. "Get out of here! If I ever see you near Rose again I'll make sure you can't walk for the rest of school."

"You can't do anything to me!" Collin snapped back, pulling his wand, but Scorpius was faster.

"Ecpelliarmus!" Scorpius managed out before Collin could even say a word. The wand flew out of the shorter boy's hand and Scorpius caught it with ease. "I can't do anything to you? You think I'm _scared_ of you? Your parents can only go to McGonagall. I can have my parents and Rose's entire family go up against your parents. We could have you _expelled_ if we really wanted to. So tell me again how I can't do anything to you." Scorpius spat out throwing the boy his wand, as he ran off.

He turned around and felt around latch around his neck and a head bury into his chest, tears causing his shirt to become wet. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. They sunk to the floor in that corner, with her crying into his chest, and he simply running his fingers through her hair and trying to soothe her. After what felt like hours for Scorpius, her tears stopped and she looked up at him, stood up and held out her hand, he took it. They ran through the corridors. She stopped on the Sixth Floor across from a tapestry, her eyes closed. He looked confused and a door appeared out of nowhere, she smirked at him and back up pulling him with her towards the door and into the room.

* * *

Scorpius bolted awake, sitting up in the large bed and looking around. His clothes were scattered on the floor and he looked over next to him to see the sheets and blanket ruffled but no one was there. He looked around the Room of Requirement, not seeing her anywhere. He flopped onto his back, cursing himself for the night before. He should never have let it get that far. He should have stopped himself when she unbuttoned his shirt and he was undoing that beautiful ballgown dress. He remembered it vividly as it had sunk to the floor. But after that it was a blur. But he did remember falling asleep with her in his arms. He jumped to his feet and got dressed and left the Room of Requirement, scrambling up to Ravenclaw tower, answering the riddle and then rushing up to his room, before any of his roommates woke up.

He changed and headed down to the Common Room to see Rose sitting there, reading a book. He approached her but she only spoke as she looked up from her book, "Act like it never happened, got it?" Scorpius stood opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. He finally nodded in defeat, his suspicions confirmed. She probably didn't like him like that, or if she did she would never act upon it. He let off a sigh, finally defeated.

* * *

Sixth year came and went with the two occasionally ending up in the Room of Requirement frustrated and fighting with each other, only to end up with the two of them kissing and it would repeat just like that night after the Remembrance Ball. He would wake up and she would already be gone. it was always the same story, "It never happened." Was her response when he went to talk to her, and he foolishly agreed, each time his heart would shatter and he would put it carefully back together as the pieces cut into him. But now it was Seventh Year, just before Christmas and she was screaming at him in the Head Boy and Girl's Dorm. He moved forward with such speed he surprised himself when he pinned her to the wall with her hands over her head, kissing her hard.

This time it didn't end with them having sex, and him waking up alone the next morning. No this time she shoved him away screaming, "I HATE YOU!"

"IF YOU HATE ME WHY DO WE KEEP DOING THIS!? WHY ARE WE FRIENDS?" He spat back, his head reeling trying to figure out what was going on and why she was screaming this at him.

"I WISH WE HAD NEVER MET! I WISH I NEVER BECAME YOUR FRIEND! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" She screamed at him.

"SAY IT AGAIN AND MAYBE YOU MIGHT GET YOUR WISH!" He snarled out, hoping she wouldn't hoping it was all just some ploy.

"I WISH WE HAD NEVER MET! I WISH I NEVER BECAME YOUR FRIEND! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" She screamed again and stormed off to her room, slamming the door behind her. His heart shattered and he found himself sinking against his own bedroom door after what felt like a forever walk to his room. He sunk to the floor, leaning against the door.

Anger filled him and he stood up pulling his wand, destroying everything related to her. He destroyed every picture that held her face. He tore off the necklace she had given him, it was a locket with a picture of her and him on one side and a picture of her family on the other, so he would always know he had a family outside of his own... He threw it at the wall and shouted, "Bombarda!" He watched as the locket exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Scorpius drifted away from Rose, he became attached to a cute brown haired girl with blue eyes. He didn't see the hurt in Rose's eyes, because she had hidden it well. The cute brunette was always at his side and it wasn't until one day he was alone in the Ravenclaw Locker Room after a Match and Rose came up. It was a two months before they graduated. It was then he saw the pain in her eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before she spoke the first nice thing in months to him, "I'm sorry." He saw tears form in her eyes but she had ran off before he could say anything.

She wouldn't look at him for the rest of the school year. He found happiness with the cute Brunette by the name of Ashley.

* * *

It was three days before the end of the school year and Scorpius sat writing at his desk in his Head Boy's dorm room.

 _Rose... My Dearest Rose,_

 _Do you remember the night before Christmas in Seventh Year? How you Screamed at me that you wished you had never met me? It's three days before we graduate now. I am writing to you on this enchanted parchment for when you find your Superman. I can't keep doing this Rose. I can't keep being your friend, fuck-buddy, and then sworn enemy. I don't understand. I have showed you time and time again how much I love you, and I guess maybe... we were never meant to be. I have charmed this letter so you will read a different one then the one I have sent to your Superman. You can't read what I want to say to him, and he can't read what I want to say to you... I hope he is your Superman._

 _My Dearest Rose... no I mustn't referred to you like that anymore. Rose, don't be afraid. I've loved you beyond anything I could ever understand. I have to stop this... I couldn't keep letting you shatter my heart, so I forced myself to move on. I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry wasn't even your Prince Charming. I'm sorry I'm not your Superman. I am sorry I have hurt you the way I have. I couldn't stand being near you, not after the Night before Christmas._

 _I hope he treats you right. I hope he loves you to the moon and back. I hope he loves you and shows you how to love. I hope he loves you through all your beautiful faults. I hope he loves you through thick and thin. I hope he loves you through the worst and the best of times. I can't tell you how much I love you because that would be wrong. I did love you to the moon and back, and I still do but only as a friend now. I love Ashley, and you love him. I hope one day we could be friends again. I hope one day we not only are friends but our children are friends._

 _I'm glad you finally found him,  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

The Young Malfoy read over his handiwork before charming it and it going blank as he wrote again this time to her Superman.

 _To Rose's Superman,_

 _You will read a different letter and the one I have sent to Rose. I have enchanted this letter so that Rose can't read what I would like to say to you, but you can't read what I would like to say to her. First off, I'm jealous of you. You have the most wonderful witch there ever was. She can't show love well, so please don't lose hope like I did. I fell for another, and only after I did... did I realize how much she loved me, the feelings she never showed me. I hope by now she has moved on. I charmed this letter to appear when she knows you are the one she wants forever with. She would always go on about she wanted a Superman, and I hope you are her Superman and she is your Lois Lane._

 _Rose has her quirks, but she is a brilliant mind. She is something to marvel, she grew up in a home that had two famous war veterans. She never wanted to live in their shadow, and I think that is why she was afraid to show love, because she was afraid everyone was only trying to go out with her to get invited home to meet her parents and Godfather. I think she was afraid to show love, and I hope she shows you love. I hope she shows you how much she loves to dance. I remember finding her late at night in the Ravenclaw Common Room just dancing with an enchanted guitar playing a private concert just for her. I hope she teaches you to dance, not the formal way but the her way, the fun energetic dancing._

 _I hope you teach her how to show affection, and that you both have a wonderful life together. I wish you both the best, and many happy years to come. I don't know your name, but I hope you and her stay together. If you have read this then I believe she already plans on staying with you forever. She feels safe with you, and that is more than anyone could ask for from anyone. I think as long as the love of your life trusts you, loves you, and you can flop between best friends and lovers in a heart beat then you are meant for each other._

 _Congratulations_ _on finding your Soulmate,  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

He gently folded the letter, took hot wax and melted it before picking up his stamp and pressing it into the hot wax. He pulled away and sure enough there in the wax was the fancy _SHM_ with a snake going in and out of the letters and around the edge. He then pulled his wand once more and finished the enchantment. As he watched the letter disappear before his eyes he wondered if she had actually found her Superman already... not realizing that the enchantment would _send_ it through time and space to when she found her Superman.

* * *

It was a year later, Scorpius had married Ashley almost two months after Hogwarts. He sent received a letter from Rose telling him to meet her by the forest in Hogsmeade, unknown to him that she received the very same letter but signed by him. He landed carefully in Hogsmeade and looked around, he saw figures running toward him, they were hooded but he already knew who they were... prisoners from Askaban escaped several days ago. He knew he should have been skeptical about the letter. He sent several stunners before they got too close and he had to run. He ran through Hogsmeade as fast as he could rounding a corner to see Rose standing there looking confused. "ROSE!" He screamed as he ran towards her, snatching her hand and dragging her to run with him.

They ran for the Shrieking shack, down through the tunnel, emerging through the Whomping Willow that he was grateful for taking out several of the prisoners. He sent a patronus to the Headmaster and another to Harry Potter, hoping that someone would come to their aide. He heard her ask who they were and he answered honestly, "Askaban Prisoners." She nodded and they continued to run. They darted in and out of the trees of the Forbidden Forest when his hand was jerked from hers as his legs became tied along with the rest of his body. Scorpius saw her kneel beside him and try to get the ropes off. "Run!" She looked at him but he yelled now, "ROSE! RUN!" She turned and ran.

Next thing he knew he was lifted of the ropes and he sprang to his feet, sending several hexes at the men. One man shoved him and he stumbled, and everything went black. Scorpius watched in horror as his own body fell limply to the ground, the men had their eyes wide now as they ran for Rose. He was suddenly beside her running next to her but she couldn't see him, his hand went clearly through her own. He saw a hex as she stopped trying to figure out where to go. He threw his soul in front of her, not wanting to watch her die too. His ghostly arms wrapped around her tightly. He felt the pull of apparation and the hex at the same time.

He landed over her in a flash of blue, he looked around trying to see where they were. A muggle Hospital. Doctors and Nurses rushed towards her. Scorpius was invisible to those around him, as he stayed by her side through day and night.

* * *

It was three months since their arrival there in New York City, Rose had no idea he was looking out for her. He had been there during her tantrum and had made sure the Superman figurine landed where she would see it... so Rose could slowly become strong once more. He was helpless when she was being mugged as she cried out in terror. He did his best, but nothing worked. The soul of the young man had instantly gone looking for someone to help her, he found a young man with blue eyes and a strong build. For a split second he managed to cause Rose's cries for help to be louder to the young man than everyone else. He watched as the young man, who went by the name Steve Rogers, looked down the alley and went to her rescue. Rose was safe.

Scorpius felt himself slowly become weaker, and one day he was greeted by a figure in all black. It did not frighten him, instead the presence was soothing as if he had finally been found. The figure extended a boney hand, but Scorpius looked to Rose and back at the figure who shook its cloaked head. Scorpius reached out like a child wound after getting lost and separated from it's parents. He took the boney hand and calmness over took him as a bright light suddenly appeared and before him stood those he had only ever heard stories of. They greeted him with open arms and comforting words.


End file.
